


The Trials Tribble-ations of Time Travel

by BuchananGalaxyCarter



Category: Gilmore Girls, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Multi, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuchananGalaxyCarter/pseuds/BuchananGalaxyCarter
Summary: Lorelai GilmoreJess MarianoLane KimThree people of Stars Hollow find themselves on a trip of a lifetime





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the relationships are secret. I dont know if that will work or not. Either way the main ships besides Jadzia and Worf will be much much later.

Lorelai could hear someone waking her up. They sound worried. With a groan she tried to roll over and felt nothing but air as she fell off whatever she had been on. Her panic was quickly stpped by the pain of landing on someone else. 

"Ow...you okay Lorelai?"

It was Lane. She landed on Lanes shoe after falling. Wtf. "Where are we? Werent we all just running from a very convincing evil witch at the haunted house?" She heard shuffling and a groan, "who else is here? Identify yourself. (Jess) ah, yes i remember running into around that corner. Sorry about that. You okay?(fine. Cramped) okay. Anyone got light? (Woah...does anyon...)"

Everytging started turing a nice pixel stream of blue and white and she felt very weird. It stopped a second later but she heard Jess being sick. "That was not good. Or was it. Right. Plan time. Before that happens again. Planplanplan....lets ger light (let there be light) thank you Lane. Okay. A storage place. A place with storage. Theres not a lot of room but i think we ....can....manage" with a grunt and many ows, she and the others made it to one side with room.  
Jess was searching the wall, "I can feel a latch. Maybe we can mess with it...(warning...personel locked in container...initiate override...exit to safty)...or just let it open itself" they causiously steped out to find themselves in a store room of sorts. Other similar containers lined the room. They continued to search for clues and found the door leading to the hallway. 

She felt Lane grab onto her shirt and tried to reasure her with a look. 

After a few minutes going through the same hallway and passing other empty side ones they found a person in uniform, before they could get a word in edge wise though

"You guys already going to try out the holodecks? I know the station has a great reputation but you do realise we are only here for a few hours right? Do you even have your chores done? Nevermind. Obviously you do if you got permission to go. Here, can you order some food and drink? Theres nothing like fresh food sometimes. (Ensin Lorrin. Report to enginearing) copy. Food.. thank you." With a wave he walked off after handing them a card. 

"Well. Apparently theres a way out and a building with food. Lets ask the computer where the food place is..how" she jumped as the computer voiced tbe answer and after a shrug and a just go with it attitude they wondered off to find food and answers.

Answers that apprently narrowed down to time travel. Aliens. Space stations.

Yep...that was life she was living.

STGGSTGG

Lane was so the Mom Friend right now. Lorelai was nervious and likly to babble them into a problem and Jess was acting too nonchalant from shock and awe and likly to appear fake. So it was up to her.

Getting a map and computer to use was easy. This place seemed like a mall. It had food and clothing venders and a directory. Some venders even gave out free food and not just samples.  
Loaded with supples, she made her way back to the window seat they had chosen on the upper deck. 

"Okay, so food and drinks and a computer. Everyone seems to speak english. So according to this computer its the year 2371... thats (366 years) the future. Yep. Those curses she was attacking us with were real...future here we are"

They continued to discusse what options they had. 

Find someone to help them  
Go back to the previous ship  
Draw a blank on any other options

After an hour of slowly eating and trying not to spoil themselves on too many future knowledge, they decided to try to get back to earth. But all the ships needed id and money. While money apparent was not needed on earth, there was more planets. 

Lorelai had gotten over her shock and was talking when they were interupted by a person in a light brown uniform, he started question them about their business and Lane was seconds from spoiling when this woman ran up and hugged Lorelai.

"Lore you didnt tell me you were visiting. When did you get in? Odo this my cousin Lore and my friends Jess and Lane. This is Odo. Ive told you guys about him." There all quick to go along with whatever shes saying. And even though Odo looks suspious he lets them go.

The lady drsgs us to a table while whipering  
"Grams. Why didnt you tell me you would be here? I would have had Quark prepare a Gak speial dish eith all the trimmings (grams? GRAMS.) Are you okay? Grand..."

Jess was quick to interupt "we are from the past. Spoiler info right now mrs gilmore. Spoilers. So um...yeah...do you know how we get back?" Lane could see the wheels turning and felt someghing fir the lady when she loojed at them with this very distressted face.

"...my names Jadzia. And i am your great granddaughter Lorelai. (Right. Grandaughter...future GREAT grandaughter...) yeah. I would explain more but we need to take this go the captain. He can help us." She looked like she wanted to say more but guided us towards the captains room.

STGGSTGG

Jess couldnt imagine meeting future family members. In the future. They alsocouldnt imagine flying through space but here they are. After a few hours talking with the captain and the dovtor they were instructed to go back to voyager, the ship they started on. The way back mught be linked to the spot they arrived at.

Lorelais great grandaughter, Judzia, was flying and the copilot, Worf, was giving a stern lecture of time travel protocol. That they werent listening to.

But really...they were in a spaceship...IN SPACE...

How do they even?

A few minutes more and they arrived. They meet the secrurity team and were escorted to a nice room to stay until they could go.

"I will be staying with you along with Worf whilw the investigation is underway."

"...um i know spoilers and everything...but any info you can share? Who gave you your name? Was it me? Them? What if we miss it giving and change to whole course of your life. Names have power you know. (Grams..) power your enemys can use to hurt you (Lorelai...) oh no...what if unitential mess with your parents meeting?" Judzia calmy handed Lorelai a cup of coffee while they tried to calm her down with supporting closeness. Trying to be there for a person that you havent had a good relationship with is terribly awkward. 

They were just about to ask where they got the coffee when the room went sideways and sparks and booms and crashing was heard. And felt. Cause omg what was that

Their face hurt...and colors looked weird...HELP... that was not help...and the colors looked weird...."JESS"

STGGSTGG

 

Lane could see a glass shard in Jess head. Her ankle and arm were on fire and jess had a glass shard....

...

"...ne. Lane...you need to breath Lane. Good. I need you to check Lorelai over there."

Lane followed Judzias help in checking Lorelai who had passed out after getting flung across the room. They were joined by another women who was a nurse. Everything seemed to be going well until she felt a tug and everything disappeared. 

She first saw grass. Grass and trees and a lady with lemonade. Nothing hurt anymore. Thankfully she was joined by people who were sure that they were all alive othrrwise she would be thinking she was dead. 

Time travel and aliens handled  
Death not

After another ten minutes Lane watched as Captain Janeway was a force of nature and just took the situation and handled it. Theres only so much her Mom Friend feelings can do begore shes done. 

Like suddenly being back in the ship...wtf

"Are you hurt mrs?" Concerned crew personel beside her asked.

"Physically no. Mentally i want to scream. The pary i was at a few hours ago was magiced like a tvshow and my friend was suddenly a vampire my bf was a ghost...not that i believed then when they called because my friends mom and me were stuck in a haunted house and then a evil witch Lorelais friend starts shooting curses at us and we run and think it was a game because who wouldnt snd them we bump into my ex friend and then wake up in a crate were on a fucking spaceship...a SPACESHIP...IN SPACE...That may be the norm for you but i am a girl of the twantyfirst century. They just finished the Millenium Tower a few years ago. Then we go to another spaceship and this one has food and games and Lorelais great granddaughter...Seriously.. i dont even know what just happened back there. And my ex friend (is righr here Lane) JESS....jess are you okay...we need a doctor...(im fine. Whereever we went fixed us up) no glass. (What glass?) Oh Jess. There was a glass shard...you know here...yeah."

Jess wiped her tears with his sleeve and hugged her again. He gives good hugs. 

hours later she found out that everyone on the two ships was now feeling her pain of being far from home. They were stuck in a new place that would take 78 years to travel. Lorelai was trying to get her and Jess to get rest but...she couldnt sleep. Her friend was not here. She was used to feeling abandoned by her mother but not anyone else. She always had rory...except for when she didnt...which wasnt just now. Whatever.

STGGST

A few days later had Lorelai sequestered in the bathrroom. The floor to be presise. "If it worked for dr izzy stevens" Judzia chuckled from her spot by the wall. She was in a headstand. Something about seeing if it works like it did last time. 

"Do i get back to my daughter? And do not give me time directive bs. Or i will ground you...( yes you do.) Before i grow old and ...or she grows old. (You will age she will age. You will ) but together? Its just been us...us Gilmore girls...but...this past year has been a challenge...rorys dream isnt a dream for her. Shes acting like my mom. If you didnt know thats a terrible comparrison. Our last conversaion was months ago...plus 300 years...she was angry that i didnt think her writing was good. It was mean. She was mean. She made critics about a play that had her insulting the appearence and social standing of the dancer. Shes made class papers thst read like shes phoned them in...that means ( i know) she stole a boat. A boat. The only reason she didnt get arrested with the others was because her friend followed her on board and pused her off and swam her to shore. She moved away. To live with my parents. " she couldnt help the tears and the pain from escaping. Judzia held as she cryed.

STGGSTGG

Jess kept staring at the picture of the glass shard that was in their brain that the nurse was able to get before they all were teleported by the alien. 

"What do you do with something that nearly killed you?" They asked the room.

"Put it under your pillow." Came the reply from the mound of clothes on the couch.

"Wise words oh sentient Cloth. Say, what planet are you from? Old Navy? Sears? (Good Will) ah. Yes the planet of sharing is caring. (Your a snarky ass in the morning) excuse you. Im a snarky ass anytime of the day. Dont insult me Lorelai." Jess felt hsppy after hearing that chuckle and seeing the clothes shake. 

They were in week one of a supposed 78 year trip. Judzia refused to give any clues as to how much time would pass before they could return to their own time. And it was reslly starting to hit the heart. Which tsnkfully was in much better condition thanks to 24th century medicine. 

Ever sense they had that Broken Heart thing back in 2003, ((ugh what a story that was)) they had been dealing with regular bougts of hospital trips and medicine. The doctor here still wanted them to be seen by a theropist and him just to make sure it doesnt repeat but at least they got a nifty magic medicine box to use incase it does. Like an epi pen. Keeps them alive before the pros get to them. 

"Enough brooding. I dont think i would rock the whole lone figure ontop a building thing so, Cloth of Good Will, would you be up to dining with me? (Coffee?) Of course. And the Lorelai emirges from her cacoon at the prospect of her prey." Thry continued to document the trip to the kitchen. Lorelai joined in as they sat down to eat. It was a good time. 

STGGSTGG

Jadzia was marveling at meeting her family as they began their lives as time travelers. Lorelai was now in a phase where she needed to work. Jess, her and Lane took over the kitchon after kicking Felix out after the crew kept getting sick on his food. 

She had just gotten out of the meeting with the captain and was running through the list of stuff that had to be fone to conserve support

Shut down non essentials  
Several decks if quarters  
Holodecks

Limiting acsess to the food replicator. That was to be used only after they ran out of food from storage. And knowing Lorelai and Jess they could make that stuff last. They were good survialist. They had to be back then. 

She was also in charge of making sure downtime was spent not working. So sports. Reading. Plays. Lane was going to rock the opertunity to sing in space. 

"Jadzia. A minute please. (Yes captain)...theyre here. (Yep. At the beginning.) Gosh...can you imagine...i dont even have words right now. What do we do"

"We teach them and hope they were telling the truth about how their trip on that first voyage through...Really? "Voyage throught space, grammy?" (They are a snarky person) but really. Telling us the name of the ship by using it in a normal sentence. When we see them...request to send them to the brig captain."

Her captain and great aunt laughed and said "approved. Upon on arrival we will arrest the president of earth. For being a snarky parental unit." They laughed and walked off together. Going over more plans.

STGGSTGG

Captain Janeway was trying to get some coffee. And peace. And food. 

And a way home...over 78 years...it felt like a number a week ago. But now...for some species that was several lifetimes. 

This ship could become a generation ship. A traveling city. And it was her command that caused this. 

"Captain? Your coffees ready...do you want to sit with us? Were on break." 

"Thank you Jess. I would be delighted." 

Finally someone not afraid to talk to her.

They both moved over to the center table where hrr crew was sitting. Judzia, Paris and Kim. Paris seemed shocked at her appearence and Kim was smug. 

Lane was retelling of her first concert with the new band when they sat down.

She remembered this story. So did Judzia. At least she didnt have to maintain too much of a poker face when interacting with them.

Unlike her. And it never changes. Meeting ones family out of a chronilogical order was a fasinsting event. And seeing them so fresh and...young...she hoped she could handle the task of teaching them to survive before they go to the next era. Three years...just three years if all those pointed hints were correct. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star trek voyager will be an au. Some episodes will not happen because the ever challenging holodeck is not going to be used. Because it takes power and they need that elsewhere. 
> 
> Janeway and Judzia are related to the trio in some way. Kim is not. 
> 
> Im changing Jadzias history a bit by hsving it that her mom was adopted by her grandparents  
>  Worf and Jadzia are now on Voyager. Because i am ffucking pissed that their space ship (ha got a pun on relationship) was interrupted by death. F that noise
> 
> Paris and kims reactions were due to a cinvversation in the one episode where kim wanted to ask the captain to sit with them. I moved thst scene around the timeline a bit. 
> 
> Jess comment about the glass was from Heroes and the brooding lkne figure ontop a building was something they could very much rock as evidened by heroes. 
> 
>  


	2. Season one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lower Decks style pov of season one of voyager

Lorelai was talking to a crew person, ensin penroy, when he started to get dizzy and loose trake of the conversation. She guided them to a place to sit and contacted the doctor.

He instructed her to get the ensin to sickbay.

Upon arrival she found the doctor was distorted. Uhh...apparently holograms can get sick too. 

She was kicked out after babbling too much and went to find Jess and Lane make sure they were okay.

"Lorelai...Lorelai..(Lane Lane) you wont believe what i heard...we are next to a distorion in space that has us trapped and the communication of distress they got earlier was actually us. Like we sent ourselves a cry for help. (Trippy) i know." She continued to talk to Lane about ghe issue when they heard over the intercoms a message from the captain.

"We are about to attempt an exit plan that may cause turbulence. Please be advise."

"Maybe we should find a safer location. I dont want to fly across the room again."

Lane agreed with her statement and they set off to somewhere. Where were the seatbelts.

 

Jess was talking with Jadzia and Worf about what happened. The captain and the new cheif engineer, Torres, saved their asses from...something...spacey.

"Please tell me this doesnt happen every week?" They were so dreading the answer by the look on their faces.

"Worf here can share some very cool stories about life on a starfleet vessel. Tell them about the Q or the time..." she continued to list various things while Worf waxed poectic, angery poectic, about their victories. 

 

Lane was planning her concert event with the other personel that could play. It had been almost a month and everyone was agitated aboult the lack of the holodeck.

Jadzia had placed a signup sheet for theatre. Sports and music. Something to replace the holodecks. 

So far she had a good number of people that could form a couple of unique bands. She was working with two others

Megan Delaney a Steller Cartagrapher could play the cello  
Daisy Johnson secrurity officer and singer dancer pianoist

They had a few days before the concert but they got distracted by Lanes stories of music history. They sadly had never heard of some of the people. Saying the music was lost in ww3. 

"Delaeny. Temprol prime derective. Forget that info. You cant change it." Lane drowned out the rest of her scolding of megan. Another war. She grew up in the 90s with the Eugenics War. But if she ever gets back this will be different. This war she will be a grown up for. What if theres a draft. 

It was too much. 

"So, Alice Cooper stabbed himself with Flynns sword onstage once during a concert and continued to play (What?)(your kidding) no..really. they went all out back then." Lane went on with more random trivia. 

 

Kes was retelling her strange feeling she had this morning about a planet they had just passed.  
Jess stilled marveled at that. Kes, an alien that aged super fast, had a physic feeling about a planet they just passed. They wondered what it was like to not only only have superpowers but to age so quckly. Must be similar feeling with dog or cat years versus humans.

Wait....oh shit..."Lorelai, Lane i need to talk to you in private."

They rushed backed to their room the others following. 

"Where is it? Wheres that damn fortune card?" They rumaged through the clothes that thet wore that night. Finding the card...shit. they handed over to Lorelai as they layed back on the couch.

"Cursed to have your descendents born and raised in the image of your animal spirit.   
I got one of those as well...do you..." Jess could hear worry and tried to summon some sorrt of reasurrence.

"we traveled through time becauses of a curse. Safe bet to be prepared to be raising cats or bunnys" reasurring that was not. 

"Okay...we can ask Judzia or just wait it out and worry later. Vote second option. (Seconded)(thired) so moved. Now lets focus on that play me and Jess were going to stage. These people dont know the greats like Rocky and Star Wars and Ultra Vilot (really? UV?) Yes Lane. Its a great. Ooooo...zombies....they missed the zombie craze..." Lorelai continued to brainstorm ideas with them.

A few days later Jess and Lorelai and ten other castmates were bowing to their audience. The Star Wars play had went well. Luckly only a few fans of late 20th centry cinema new of the movies and they were casted as support. Lanes concert had gone on eariler that day. 

Judzia was waiting for them after getting dressed. "Bravo bravo. You and Jess did amazing as Luke and Leia, Lane. And Lorelai, you make a wonderful rogue pilot." She guided them all to the kitchens for some celebtating. 

Things were finally feeling normal after the three weeks. 

 

Katherine was confering with several crew about keeping up studies.

Tuvok was training with the upper crew and Durst and Mockingbird were in charge of the lower decks. Johnson was in charge of the extra passengers. 

Kes Nelix Lorelai Jess and Lane were required to learn the basics of starfleet protocal.  
With an understaffed ship they needed everyone to be able to help. Plus she hoped that whst they learned here would help for their future travels.

And while she had to be carefull with how much info the trio got she was sure they had been subtle enough to not alrrt them of what info their sharing.

 

"You know. With that whole animal curse thing we might live to see a great number of descendents. Which means we get to impart lessons that we learn now. Lesson such as subltety" Jess said to Lorelai and Lane as they worked on studying the ships manul.

"HA yep. You saw that too? (Saw what?) They gave info about the ship. There trying to train us. Fighting lessons. Lessions on survival. Lessions on ancient languages." Lorelai pointed to each class that the three were instructed to attend.

Lane seemed to get it after a minute. "But we are going back? Right? They said"

Jess interupted with "they said we would see our families again.not that we would go back to the start." 

Lorelai tried to lightenvthe mood. "Look. We will see them again. We need to be prepared to make sure that we can handel the journey. " 

With that somber mood they went back to work.

 

 

"Captain's log, stardate 48532.4. We're on our way to a rogue planetoid which Mr. Neelix tells us is an extremely rich source of raw dilithium. If he's right, this could go a long way toward easing our power shortage."

Katherine was excited at this potential development. They sorrly needed to find trade oppertunities. They were lucky that the ship wasnt fulled crewed because it wouldnt be before that she have to close more decks and redsign tbe ship to keep them afloat.

And she was going to have start with the kitchen if neelix contiuned to try and cook. She entered to find the kitchen on fire, ensin parsons trying to save it while Jess read neelix the riot act about kitchen safety. "Remind you of someone?" She heard the teasing tone ftom Jadzia off to the side. "Does it ever. Woah...havent heard that phrase in a while....and yep...there goes that threat...ha...now this is quality entertainment." They both giggled as they stood by. 

After a while she was called to the bridge to find that they had discovered the spot. She decided to give neelix a chance to find a niche job besides tour guide and had him join the away team.

Looking down at him lying in the sickbay much later fills her with regret. And anger. Someone out there hurt her crew. They wouldnt get away with this.

 

Jadzia could see the deciton about the Viideans was a heavy one. After getting them to use their medical knowledge to save neelixs life. She asked neelix what he wanted done. She knew they were not equiped to have prisoners. They were on rations already. Killing them like this wasnt the starfleet way. 

"Theres a prison in this one moon. It would be a week out of your way but they could help."

She and the others discussed it and set course. Hopefully this place will take them.

 

Lorelai was two months into being lost when she woke to a beeping. Noooo...go away...."om"  
"Go away beepingimtird" 

"MOM"

"Rory? Where are you? Am i going insane?" Shebcontinued to mumble questions to thin air when Jess and Lane came running in with startked looks waving their arms at her.

"Your wristwatch. Check your wristwatch..." at Lanes comjand she noticed a watch thst she didnt have before.

"Mom...this is a recording...we found a way to talk...it should make it too you in a few minutes of ending. Just send one back....love you. Mom...MOM....mom...this is a recording..." she listened to it for a while. They all did. Luke had called Jess. Patty had called Lane. Same messages. 

They each came up with a part of the story to tell. Not sure of how much space was avaiable.

Lorelai would explain the time up to meeting Judzia. Leaving out her relation.  
Jess would continue up to getting lost.  
Lane continued with a brief summery of random things.

They had to leave out a good portion to avoid potental damage to timeline. Not knowing how much to say. Not wanting to find out in case the others forbid any contact. 

With somber mood starting the day they left the room and went to the gym to sweat out the emotions. 

Chekotay was there, boxing. She wondered over to talk. She had been avoiding social interaction. But if rory can communicate over 300 years, she can attempt her neighbores. Or something to tgat effect....either way. Here she goes...talk...

"Hi...hello. um...ive kinda been avoiding social interaction...not because of trust...i know what people say about the two groups on board. More about everyone knowing we are from the past and the whole becarefull of info and me with the whole culture shock. Yep.." she saw him smiling slightly.

"Hello. Would you like to join me for a round of boxing?" 

"Sure. Not that i know how. Daisys been a great teacher on defesive fighting but its more differrent then this stuff. I think. I dont know. Im still on the mindset of exaggerated movie versions of punch punch pow pow" she jabbed the air to show him her skills. He laughed. Score.

She followed his gentle voice as he instructed her on some basics. They had idol chitchat about movies he had heard of and she told him some she knew. It was a good mood lifter. 

 

 

Jess was helping Paris set up a pool hall that he visited on earth. It was made from left over supplys ftom unused rooms and they had paint from a couple of the artist on boared donated to creating a sorta authentic version. The bar itself was the only part set up to match. Not enough paint for the rest of the room. But they had a pool table. And it was better then nothing.   
Jess was trying not to laugh at Paris attempt at twantyfirst centry triva. The guy knew cars. But he kept getting everthing else confussed. It was nice to not be the only ones with a confussed look about different eras.

Later that night they looked at how relaxed everyone was. Janeway even decided to join them. It was a good ending to the day.

 

Lane broke the rule about asking Judzia and Janeway. She had to know. Funny how the one that hide their entire life for most of her life couldnt hide this. Guess the stress was getting to her.

"Oh Lane. Of course you can talk to them. We didnt know when communication would arrive do we didnt want to give up any more hopes. We just go over what to share." Lane was glad Judzia was here. She gave great hugs. 

 

Lorelai was watching from the window seat in one of the hallways as they left the cloud creature behind. A creature that was a cloud. How fo they age? Their culture? 

She may said to forget those cursed fortune cards but...she wanted to know. 

"Lorelai to Jadzia...(Jadzia here...) can we talk? Jess found something. (How about Lunch? Im off in an hour) Sure."

She finished her coffee and eggs as she waited for Judzia to arrive. Her nerves were more wrecked then she could handled. 

"Lorelai. What did you guys find?" Startled she found her already seated there. 

"Okay. Have you heard of the party that sent us here? (Yes) see....there was this Fortune Cards table that was run by an evil being who sentb out unfortunate curses. (Ah...the spirimagus) the...yeah?" Her hopes were fleeing faster then tayler could run after a rule breaker.

"Yes. Its an old spell. It was used during time when magic was being hunted and families wanted to raise a family safely. Aging faster or slower then what earth considers norm is not unheard of. I can find you guys some study guides to this. It can seem complicated but its doest have to be. They will still be your family." So much for that. Oi vey

 

Katherine hated time travel. 

No she didnt. 

Damn it. 

She just sent the Romulan back 20 years with news of them. She hopes they reached starfleet. And believed. She wanted her parents. Maybe they were able to tell people. Unless thats not how it was remembered. Then they have to wait to say anything. Time travel. Damn it.

She decided to take her break now and headed to see Jess and Lorelai at the kitchen. Homemade food is the best. 

 

Jess was listening as harry bemounded the loss of the spacial transporter thing. Lorelai Kes Seska and parsons were also eating with them. It had been a few days sense tge visit to sikaris and whike they were able to trade for food and clothing, transport powers far beyond the scope of starfleet was out of the question.

First by the laws of the planet. Then by the lack of an amplifier on the ships. 

What a complicated month it had been.   
Breief contact with the past  
Another time traveler visiting.   
Paris arrested for murder. Framed  
Harry nearly dieing

Would make for one hell of a book series. Or show.

 

Lane was hanging out with her friends at the pool hall. It had changed over the past 4 months. Thanks to sucsessful trading they were able to better DIY a replica of more stuff. 

Seska and Kes were currently playing at the moment. Kes despite being a calm and respectfull person was totally about to burst with the amount of smuggness at beating seska again. It was grest. They had a standing chart of game wins and so far kes was leading. 

It reminded her of Rory. She stiil hadnt heard back.

With one more round before seska begged off, saying she had a date, her and kess went to the music hall to practice. Kes was expanding her hobbys and wanted to learn the drums. 

A few hours later they found out that seska had bedn injured and was in the sickbay. She tried to see her but there was an order for no visiters. Kes promised to keep her updated though. 

She wished she hadnt. "She was a traiter. And actual spy. Nothing about her was true." She continued to cry as Lorelai and Jess passed tissues and hugged her. Kes was getting them all tea and food. She hoped it magically helped. Cause loosing another friend hurt.

 

Jess and Lorelai were telling Torres and Paris about the Beowulf play Harry had starred in that they missed over diner. 

Paris jumped in with an idea "ive been writing my own storyline if youd be interested in running a play when im done. Its a superhero novel with epic battles and (goofy costumes?) Beautiful costimes, thank you Torres." 

"You know the rules. Send in the complete idea and if approved by the board we talk. (But your on the board) no bribbing. Its tacky." They contiuned to listen to paris and torres squable over his attempts to cheat the system. Lorelai throwing in ideas on how to properly bribe the board.

 

Katherine almost had to plan a funeral for her friend. Chekotay had almost died. It was amazing how much time had past sense they had once been enemies and now her heart was hurting at the thought of loosing him. 

Neelix was trying to have a celebratory party and as Marale officer he had vetod her decline. Said at least five minutes of social interaction was required before she could decline.

Five minutes turned into 45 very quickly. 

 

2 and half months sense the last contact with the past and they were finally able to get another message. "Lorelai. We got your messages. This is patty. Theres an issue with the communication time stamps. Its only been a few hours sense the party. You sounded like it had been months. We need to figure out if theres a pattern."

That wasnt good. Lane was worried how that would effect their chsnces of getting back. Maybe it was tempoary.

She was listening as the otherss talked about the past few months.

She didnt feel up to talking.

Lorelai was gushing about the various plays they had held.   
Rocky with Jess as the title character  
Star wars 2 Jess and herself reprising their roles  
And the shock and awe at the darth vader twist was great to see. Had the whole ship buzzing for ages

Jess was telling Luke about the other adventures the ship had been on. She hoped they werent giving too much away. Just enough to sound interesting without damaging the timeline.

She had to get back. Didnt she?

 

Jess and Lorelai were training with one another early one day. It had been a stressful few days after one of the trainging rooms had been damaged and they almost lost tuvok and some of the others.

"So. Whatdo we tell the others next time they check in. Im running out if non spoilery info" Lorelai said as she cicrled about. Going infor a jab. 

Ducking and returning fire they thought about it. " well. We could always make shit up. How about a vegus like planet that crazy shit happens. Or we could borrow from the tv tropes and plotines. See how long it takes them to figure it out." Ow. Zigged not zagged.

"Ha. Got ya. Whos the champ..ow. dont smirk at me you smirking....smirkter. we are not going to vegas. Knowing the power of vegas me and you would end up married with a pink limo sevral wild animals and a trip to autralia as the honeymoon." She got a hit during that last line.

Taking a moment to recover Jess countered "yep. Married with a prenup that stipliated we couldnt divorse without loosing stuff. Like coffee. I get all the coffee from Lukes. Bam. Point to me. Booya. (Yeah yeah)." 

Lorelai interupted their victory with an impressive leg sweep and hold. Ow. "So...does the prenup mention the custody battle? (Cu sto dy?) Of the pets we obviously got while in vegas. Tigers. Birdd. Geraffee. " with a countermove in effect the rest of her statment is drowned out. 

"True true. Shared custody. We part on great terms. (Great? Then why are getting a divorse?) Uh. Good question." With a buzz from the alerm they each back off and set about cooling down.

"This was nice. Thanks for joining me again Jess. Now about this wedding..." they coontniuing to listen as Lorelai creates a silly and fantstical event that has them both laughing so much it hurts to breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Lorelai was talking to THE amelia erheart. The legend. Who was currently planning on staying with the ship. 6 months in and she just met Amelia. Like what?

What was that beeping? Rory? She rushed over to a quiter corner and poked the now visible watch.

"Time stamp day 3 post party. Midnight. Hi mom. Um. Nothings changed her besides me visiting yale an discussing my plans. Im still taking a break. Im still going with Logan and the others to London for the summer. Umm. Grandma and grandpa approve. So. Nothing else to report."

Seems like the shock of the party had warn off. Now its back to awkward city. She had hoped that they could just ignore the issues that were left un resolved.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the 3rd. You are still grounded. Do you not remember what happened? Well insert flashbacks cause here it goes..."

 

"Quitting yale and me and Logan and our frirnds are spending the summer in London"

"What...um...no...hell no." She was in shock at what she was hearing.

"Your seriously going to say i cant pick school later on? You?" She tried to ignore the tone.

"...the school thing...is not the problem right now. If theres issues with yale then we can talk about plans later. But you are grounded." Duh

"What? Grounded? " obviously not duh

"You stole a boat rory. The only reason you didnt get arrested with the others is because paris got on board last second and pushed you over board and swam your ass to shore. You dont do something like this as revegane for firing you."

"No, you just devil egg their car right, thats the grown up way right" good comeback.

"...Thats the human way of making a mistake. Someone hurt you and i acted in the wrong. You have been all out of sorts rory. From your writing" interunpted yet again.

"My writing? So you actually agree with Logans dad?"

"No. But your tone of writing has changed rory. ...your meaner. You avisorated that ballerina using truly remarkling terrible words. (She deserved it) You chose to attack her appearnce and class standing as if that had any affect on her dancing. ( it totally did) it did not rory. And that isnt the only thing. Those " with an angry huff rory stops her.

"I cant believe you. Your supposed yo be on my side (i am, which is why..) helping get back at huntsberger for firing me "

"In some work places getting rejecting a hundred times before acceptence is the norm. Just becau" she tried to explain

"thats just a stupid saying to placate the feelings of people that cant cut it. And that is not me. I am a gilmore. " wow. What.

"Ha. You think that means something? Cause i can go down the list of time i was dismissed."

With an increasing heated argument rory soldiered on  
"Yeah. Because you ditched perfectly good people and ran away for shitty reason that i still dont get. The only reason you were dismissed was you were selfish and thought grandma and grandpa were the enemy. You chose to be seen as a lower class citizen when theres nothing wrong with theur world. My world. Look how many times they pulled our asses out of the fire. Chilton, the termites, my medical bill for the wrist, collage. I mean why did you even leave? Theyve made it very clear it wasnt because of me. So it must have been you. "

"...its not sometnhing i czn talk about with ease. It was a different time..." how do i discuss feeling abandoned? 

"Whatever. Im going out. (Your grounded) well im rebelling (rory get back here) i will be at grandmas..."

 

"...end flashback. So yeah. Grounded. I dont care how far away i am. You. Are. Grounded." She ended the message and hoped rory listened. 

 

Jadzia was listening as Jess ranted about their uncle. Apparently he had found Jess old letter about their gender issues and responded with less then tolerable comments. It was like he had never heard of the different genders. While she was aware that most LGBTQ+ was still growing she couldnt fathom a time when it wasnt known and accepted. It hurt to see them so angry. 

She saw Lorelai arriving and saved a seat for her. "What are talking about?"

"Luke" 

"Ahh. Said with as much annoyecne and anger as i too feel towrds him. What he do this time?"

Jadzia was going to spare them the potential awkwardness. Knowing they had yet to come out. But Jess continued. "My genderfulidness. I sometimes identify as female and male. Luke doesnt get it. Do you?" 

"Of course. I took a gender studies class online before getting into business school. Your still you. But speaking of Luke. What the fuck is going on with him?" 

Jadzia had always wanted to know whzt caused the estrangment as well.

"Why are you so angry at him? Were you too not engaged?" Lorelai looked starlted at the question.

"...yeah. it was after my fight with rory. (Insert flashback?) Sure why not...

 

Lorelais coversation with Luke wasnt going any better.

"Luke. Listen its not about yale..."

"What do you mean its not about yale? College is something you do if you want to get anywhere in life. Like i told Jess, you go to college otherwise your working street corners and walmarts"

"...its about her work..." she didnt understand his comment but tried to get her point across.

"Her work is fantadtic. She gives a one two punch to those vultures and spares no expense. Its about time soneone tells it like it is. No. We need to be worried about that hamberger guy. Hes the one with issues..." he continued to angerly pace and threaten people. How did she not see how dangerous this attitude was. He had always been like this. Why was it suddenly an issue.

"For once in my life i dont know what to say....um..." she got up to leave. Not sur how to feel besides sick.

"Lorelai? Lorelai." They heard him shouting but he didnt follow.

 

"...soon after that was the party and i ended it with him. But thats a flashback for anither day." She handed her Lorelai some tissues. 

"Well. How about we go see Lane and try to get a less sad filled moments to our day?" She directed them to the music hall in hopes that they could relax and destress.


End file.
